Romance, Laughs and Friendship
by Jenni Saba
Summary: A series of prompts to improve my skills as a writer. PROMPT ONE: Kiddnapping. Sasuke Kiddnaps Sakura during the war for his own personal gain. But why? SASUSAKU!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Kidnapping **

**Fandom: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rating: T with slight M.**

**Genre: Romance, Angst.**

**Warning: OOC Sasuke **

**Summery: During the war, Sasuke kidnaps Sakura for his own personal gain. But why?**

* * *

She found herself tied up in a very cold room. Her wrists and ankles were tied up with rope filled with a powerful chakra. She was also blindfolded.

_Ugh…I need to get out of here, quickly. There is a powerful chakra in the rope and I've been blindfolded. I just need to move._

She tried fussing and squirming.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pinky."

"Who's there?"  
"I'm Suigestsu. I was ordered to make sure you don't get out."

She sighed. "Well, Suigestu, where am I?"

"You're in Madara's hideout."

_Damn it. He must be keeping me here for torture. I'm not going to give in that easily!_

"Madara ordered you to make sure I don't leave, huh?''

She sniggered. "Nah, I don't take orders from that masked piss-ant."

That got her interest. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was actually Sasuke who ordered me to watch you until he gets back."

_Okay, so let me get this straight Sasuke-kun had me kidnapped and tied up and then proceeded to ask this guy to watch me until he got back._

She sighed.

The she heard Suigetsu's voice. "Speak of the devil. Hey, Sasuke."

He paid him no mind. "She's awake?"

He nodded. "Yep, she's up. She's trying to figure out how the hell she's gonna get out of those bindings you put on her."

"Aa."

He walked inside. Before he closed the door he told him, "If you're done here, go out to the battle field."

Suigestu didn't get to respond, however, because Sasuke had already shut the door.

She heard foot steps coming towards her. Suddenly, the blindfold was off and she was looking into deep onyx eyes.

"Sa…su…ke…"

He said nothing, just pressed his forehead onto hers. Suddenly, she saw something she's never seen in his normally emotionless eyes.

She saw feeling.

Lust. Wanting. Love. Caring. Bliss.

She smiled a whispered to her, "This is perfect…I never want this to end. Ever. I could stay here, in this very spot, with you, for the rest of my life."

Then, he kissed her. It was passionate and loving and caring at first. Then it became aggressive and lustful and Sakura could swear that he was getting a hard-on.

"Sakura…," he whispered huskily in her ear, "will you let me have you?"

She smiled, knowing what he wanted. In truth, she wanted it too.

"Yes, Sasuke…please…"

He smiled, looking her in the eyes with affection. "Very well then, my cherry blossom…"

**Later…**

He collapsed next to her, his breathing hard. He had just taken her to cloud nine and he had never felt better in his whole life. She was screaming his name and he growled hers out a few times.

She looked at him and it was at that moment that he knew that he loved her. Honestly, truly loved her.

Her eyes held something akin to pure bliss and he just smirked, encircling her in his strong, muscular arms. He was happy. Very happy.

And he had this feeling that, as she slept with her forehead pressed up to his, that she was, in fact, the future Uchiha monarch and the woman to bear him his children.

And he would have it any other way. Ironically so, she thought the same thing as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Unfamiliar Feelings**

**Fandom: Naruto (Part 1)**

**Pairing: SasuSaku w/ Slight NaruHina **

**Rating: K+/T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: THE CAKE IS A LIE!**

**Summery: Sakura is later than Kakashi one day for training. Naruto gets irritated. Kakashi reads his book. And Sasuke…starts worrying about the pinkette?**

He stands there, leaning up on the ramp of the infamous Team 7 meeting spot. He looks up to the sky, his onyx eyes looking bored. He sighed. Where in the bloody hell were his teammates or ever-tardy sensei?

"Hey, Sasukeee!" The voice of his rival rang through the air.

He spared him a glanced. "Hn."

A few hours passed. Still no sign of Kakashi or Sakura.

Suddenly, a certain Jonin poofed on the scene. "Hello, boys. Sorry I'm late, I just-" He stopped speaking when he noticed one of students was missing. "Well, it looks like Sakura's not here yet."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sensei, don't try and change the subject!"

Sasuke tried his best to ignore the chatty blonde.

But, that was a good question. Where was Sakura? She was never late! In fact, she usually came earlier than him! _Where is she? I just want to start training already…_

They waited a few more hours. Still no sign of her. Now, he was irritated. How ironic, even when she wasn't there, she annoyed him. But, he admitted to himself, he was a bit worried for the pinkette. Was she hurt? Was she ill? Did something horrible happen to her? Was she kidnapped or raped or something? _Wait…why am I even worrying about her? She's just one of my fan-girls. I shouldn't even be thinking about her! _

They waited even longer for her, and she still didn't come.

Kakashi, by this time, had gotten half-way through his beloved porn-novel and Naruto had left with that Hyugga girl (what as her name again? Hinata, was it?) and went to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

He sighed. _I ought to go look for her…_

It was then he could see a woman walking to the bridge. She had long, pink hair and blue eyes.

"Hello," she spoke, "I'm looking for Kakashi Hatate."

"That would be me."

She smiled. "Hello, I'm Sakura's mother. Sorry for make you guys wait so long."

"Oh, it's alright."

"Well, Sakura came down with the Flu. Apparently, she trained for way too long, out in the rain too."

…Oh crap…

"Really, now?"

"Yes. She said she had to get stronger so she could prove herself to a boy she likes."

Wait…what?

_She trained out in the rain…so she could get stronger…to prove herself to me? _

He looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself. Why would she do that, put herself in harms way, just for him? What was she trying to do, make him fall in love with her?

Impossible. He lost the ability to love a long time ago.

But then…why did he feel so…bad? He didn't do anything wrong, it was her own damn fault.

How could she do this to him, and why?

"Oh, alright then." Kakashi spoke, interrupting his train of thought.

**(Time-Skip)**

He sighed, walking through the village streets. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He's never felt this way before! At least, not towards a female, besides his mother (May she rest in peace.).

_Just stop it! Just get out of my head, you annoying girl!_

He decided to go home. It was no use pondering his thoughts out in public when he could do it in private.

**(Time-skip)**

On his way back to his apartment, he came upon Sakura's home. How the hell did he get there? When did he get there? And why the hell can't he stop himself from going up to the door and asking to come in?

"Sakura's right upstairs, in her room."

The genin simply nodded, going upstairs to Sakura's bedroom.

He had never seen anything so…_pink_.

It reminded him of his mother (Once again, May she rest in peace.).

He entered, and walked over to her bed, and that's when it hit him. The guilt. And it hit him _hard_.

She looked horrible. She had blood-shot eyes and her voice was all gravely.

She smiled when she saw him. "Sasuke-k-kun…! You came to visit me. Why…?"

"Sakura…I…" What should he say? What should he do? Should he apologize for being mean to her? Should he tell her what a fool she was being by training, even though it was raining? He knew that not even _Naruto _would do something that dumb, and he is a complete idiot!

"Sakura…I…I wanted to see if you were okay. You mother came by and said you were sick, so I got a little worried."

She smiled weakly. "You were?"

He looked away from her, blushing. "Y-Yeah. We're teammates, aren't we?"

Yes. That is all they were. _Just teammates._ So, why in the hell do her lips look so…luscious?

_God…I could just kiss her…Wait, what? Stop it, Stop it!_

"Sasuke-kun…Thank you." She spoke, her voice raspy. He looked at her, surprised.

"Huh?"

"No one has come to see me. Not even Naruto or Ino. I'm glad you came, though, Sasuke-kun."

He stared at her for a moment. _Sakura…_

Then, he realized what he had to do. It would not hurt, would it? Making her day just a little better…

_I have to see smile again…but how? How do I do that?_

Then, he got an idea.

"Um…Sakura?"

"Yes?" She replied, curiosity in her voice.

"…Close your eyes, just for a second?"

She nodded. "Okay…" then, she closed her jade orbs, waiting for him.

He gulped. Should he really be doing this? He took a deep breath and then leaned forward…only to have his lips meet with hers.


End file.
